To Smile and Protect
by KMHero
Summary: Raven attends the wedding of his closest friend. A quick oneshot.


Raven shifted uncomfortably against his chair. Weddings were something that had always made him uncomfortable, and he had not attended one in many years. However, this one was special. He had to attend for her.

The wedding was held in the mid spring. The weather had cooperated; the sun was bright with not a cloud in the sky. The guests sat in rows of wooden seats, in the shadow of a small but homely looking church. The bricks chipped and faded with age; and a polished bell presented proudly at the churches pinnacle.

Outside of Lucius, who Raven had attended the wedding with, she was the only one from that ragtag group he wished to see that day. It had been four years since the fall of Nergal and a relative peace had swallowed the land, but mercenary work was still plentiful, however, and Raven had been travelling on jobs quite steadily, restricting his ability to visit. He always tried to take them close to Pherae when he could, though. Close enough to stop by, to see her.

It was a friendship he certainly never could have foreseen. His steely, tough-guy image was seemingly impenetrable to most, but not to her. She had not feared him; and if she had it didn't last long. He assisted her in fixing her bow, and it was then he developed something of a fixation. He knew not why, at the time, but he instinctively felt protective of her. After such a short conversation, it seemed blasphemous. But he always found himself attempting to keep her in his view on the battlefield; to keep her from harm. He fought better, knowing she was near. He could do battle more comfortably knowing she was safe from harm.

It was not always an easy task though, and more than once he had to put his blade to use. Being a petite, young looking archer, enemy bandits and brigands flocked to her for what they believed to be something of an easy kill. But Raven was always there when she needed him, always watching. They never touched her, not once. He made sure of that.

Glancing to his left, Raven noticed Wil coming greet him, grinning ear to ear. Raven extended his hand in congratulations, and Wil shook it in earnest. Wil proceeded to talk Raven's ear off for the better part of ten minutes, but Raven largely tuned it out. He recalled something about how excited he was, and the words "Rave" and "Senior" a few too many times. Finally a good bye came, and Wil left to go and tend to other guests before the ceremony.

Raven tried his best to like Wil. He was a good man, and a hard worker. Lighthearted most times, but serious when he needed to be. Attractive by general standards and a great shot with a bow; a hard man not to like. And Raven hated that about him. They had developed something of a friendship on the battlefield, but since Wil's relationship with Rebecca had flourished, Raven found it difficult to be in his presence. Wil was perfect for her; Raven knew that. From the way they had known one another as children, to their love as adults. They were meant for one another. And that was the one thing that had always kept Raven quiet. Kept his feelings in check.

Raven was jerked back to reality with an obnoxiously loud bell chiming. Looking up, he saw the church bell ringing, signifying the beginning of the ceremony. The courtyard of the church was full from fence to fence; the vast majority of Eliwood's army was in attendance. Raven had seated himself on an aisle seat close to the front, drawing many strange looks in his direction. But she was special to him; and he would not allow his lack of sociability to stick him in a corner on a day he knew she cherished.

Everyone around him turned their heads down the aisle, and he heard a collective gasp. He knew she must look beautiful. He steadied his breath, and turned. Like many around him, he could not keep the gasp from escaping his lips.

Raven met her as a young teenager. She had been rambunctious, cute, playful, immature; everything you would expect from a child. What stood before Raven, proceeding down the aisle towards him, was a woman. Her long, forest green hair had been let loose and slightly curled, flowing freely down to her waist. She wore an elegant snow white dress, accented with bright orange flowers; it hugged her body tightly but flowed freely past the waist. Her chest, shoulders and arms were completely exposed, drawing attention to the beauty of her lush green eyes and face, which were framed perfectly by her hair. He had never seen such beauty in all his life.

She looked nervous, an expression she had which he had seen many times. She glanced over the faces of the crowd, scanning all in attendance. The longer she looked, Raven noticed, the more distressed her expression became.

"She's looking for someone..?"

With just a slight shuffle of his feet, Raven moved ever so closer to the aisle, and shifted his head past the edge. He looked directly at her with a stare she knew well. After a few seconds their eyes met, and instantaneous relief washed over her face, and she lit up like a bright spring morning. Raven knew that smile was for him, and he knew that his being there meant so much to her. Raven grinned broadly. She never took her eyes off of him until she reached where he stood, when she reached out and gave his hand a light squeeze. Raven's stomached rolled as he squeezed back, never breaking eye contact, never breaking his smile.

She then proceeded to the altar to complete the ceremony. As they gave their vows and swore to love one another for the rest of their lives, Raven felt a lump form in the pit of his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to trade places with Wil; to be the one to stay with her, and be with her. To be the one to protect her.

She and Wil kissed, the ceremony complete, and turned to face the crowd. They were met with an uproarious applause, and held hands as they waved to their friends and family. Rebecca's eyes met Raven's again, and she flashed him that smile he knew all too well. Raven smiled back, his eyes brimming with tears. But he would not let them fall.

After all, he was human. He smiled, he cried. The smile he would give to her a million times over, husband be damned. But the tears... Those he would keep to himself

"I love you, Rebecca. And I always will."

* * *

This is my first story ever, so go a little easy 3 I'm still trying to find a groove with my writing. Though this was a fun one to write. Raven just doesn't get enough love.


End file.
